Babysitting Blockhead
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: Charlie Brown and Lucy make a shocking discovery
1. Shocking Discoveries

Babysitting Blockhead

A Peanuts Fanfiction

"Go on, Charlie Brown, go get the ball" Lucy Van Pelt bossed, pointing to a blue and red ball bobbing in the park fountain.

"Me?" Charlie asked in confusion.

"No, Lucy; I dropped it in there, so I'll go get it" the bespectacled girl explained, tugging at her new ponytail.

"Marcie, are you serious?" the blockhead questioned his shy friend.

"Yeah, Charles…" Marcie added, heading towards the fountain.

"The hurry back, blockhead" Lucy ordered as she led Charlie Brown to a football field.

"I don't work miracles, Lucy" the shy girl called out before falling head first into the fountain. "Help! Someone! Anyone!" she cried out, splashing frantically.

About halfway down the field, Lucy noticed something weird. "Hey Charlie Brown, how'd this egg get here?" she asked as a pecking sound was heard.

" **POP!"** the shell cracked, revealing a baby bird with fluffy, yellow feathers and an innocent look on its face. Oddly, it looked like a baby version of-

"Woodstock?" Lucy and Charlie asked in unison as the baby bird chirped nervously.

"Good grief! We better get him to Snoopy" the latter insisted, picking up the yellow bird and letting him sit in the palm of his hand.

On the way to Snoopy's red doghouse, the two kids' glance fell upon the fountain. The ball still afloat in the fountain's water with no trace of Marcie.

"That's awkward, Charlie Brown, she told us she'd be back" Lucy mentioned.

"That is true," Charlie Brown agreed. "Marcie! Where are you!" he called out. Woodstock flew from Charlie's palm and hopped onto the ground, looking around for any breadcrumbs to eat.

Lucy looked around the fountain before hearing cooing from the water. "Who's there?" she asked, noticing a wet baby girl in the fountain, looking nervously at the fussbudget's medium blue eyes.

Charlie Brown looked inside the fountain as well, catching a long glimpse at the baby. She had a blue t-shirt with a rainbow on it along with red pants and white shoes. Her arms were calling out "Pick me up!" and she smiled upon noticing the blockhead.

"Good grief, you find so many weird things in these fountains these days," the lovable loser whimsically explained, picking up the baby and getting her out of the fountain.

"Bbbllll" the baby agreed, placing her chubby hands on her cheeks as she was held in the failure face's grasp.

Charlie chuckled as he and Lucy (along with Woodstock) walked off to Snoopy's doghouse.

" _Is it lunchtime yet?"_ Snoopy asked as the round-headed-kid walked towards the beagle.

"Hi Snoopy" Charlie Brown smiled, holding the baby firmly.

"Hey fuzzy face" Lucy added as she put baby Woodstock on the roof of the doghouse.

" _Woodstock! What did you do to yourself?"_ Snoopy yelped in surprise as the feathered baby began chirping nervously.

" _You fell into a fountain and some kids tossed you onto a field?"_ the dog interpreted as the bird nodded.

"We also found a baby girl" Lucy smiled, "I think I'll call her 'Lulu'…she looks like a Lulu, doesn't she, Charlie Brown?" she added, tickling the baby's chin, much to her despise.

"Well, you can call her Lulu if you want, but I'm going back to get that ball" the lovable loser told Lucy, handing her the baby girl.

"Have fun, Charlie Brown" Lucy smiled as 'Lulu' tugged at Lucy's bangs.

End of Chapter


	2. More Sirprises

"Baby clothes? Baby clothes?" Lucy said rummaging through the Brown's attic as the baby crawled around in awe. "Now where would that blockhead put the baby clothes?" she asked, turning towards the baby.

The baby clapped her hands happily and pointed at one of the untouched boxes. "Over here? Thanks, Lulu" Lucy smiled, opening it out. "I found the motherlode!" the fussbudget exclaimed.

"Momma?" 'Lulu' asked as Lucy turned towards the baby and picked her up.

"Lulu! You said 'Momma'! Your first word! I'm so very proud of you, my little Lulu! You'll grow up to be a wonderful girl, oh yes you will" Lucy cooed, tickling the baby's tummy.

"Momma! Momma! Momma!" 'Lulu' said happily, grabbing Lucy's nose and squeezing it.

"Lucy, what're you doing?" Sally asked, climbing into the attic to grab her diary, only to find Lucy talking to a baby girl.

"Sally, meet Lulu; Lulu, that's your Auntie Sally" the fussbudget introduced.

"Momma!" 'Lulu' called out, still soaking wet, but very happy.

"Auntie Sally? Lucy did you flip?" Sally asked, grabbing her diary and heading downstairs again.

"Maybe, but you spoke, Lulu! Lulu, you said 'Momma'! Your very first word! I'm touched! What a smart baby you are!" Lucy praised without noticing Charlie Brown walking into the attic with the ball.

"Charlie Brown, Lulu spoke! She said 'Momma'!" the fussbudget shrieked happily, placing the baby back on the ground.

"She did? Amazing" the lovable loser smiled as the baby pulled his strand of hair.

"You should've heard her. She's quite smart for a baby," Lucy explained.

"I noticed, strong too" Charlie Brown chuckled as 'Lulu' yanked off his curl of hair.

"Bbbllll" she giggled, falling onto her back.

"I found the baby clothes, Charlie Brown…she's gonna get cold in those wet things" Lucy explained, pulling out a small, red t-shirt and a pair of overalls with a zigzag across it.

"Good point, Lucy…I'll get her into those dry clothes," Charlie answered with a smile; but the baby fused a little.

"Come here, Lulu" the lovable loser called out as the baby girl crawled away.

After a small fuse and a fight, Charlie Brown managed to catch 'Lulu' and get her in the dry baby clothes. She fidgeted with the buckle of the overalls and giggled. "Momma!" she called out to Charlie.

"Pfft…'Momma'? I'm not a momma; I'm Charlie Brown" Charlie Brown chuckled as the door opened.

"Hey Chuck" a husky voice called out, alarming both Charlie Brown and 'Lulu'. "We have to talk"

"Hey Peppermint Patty, meet 'Lulu'…Lucy and I found her in the fountain at the park" explained Charlie Brown.

"Chuck, she's so adorable" examined the tomboy.

"Thanks, Patricia" replied Lucy as she walked towards the tomboy in the open toe sandals.

"What do you wanna talk about?" asked Charlie Brown.

"Have you two seen Marcie?" the freckled girl questioned.

"No, Patricia" responded Lucy.

"Sorry" replied Charlie Brown.

"You two were no help at all…how 'bout you, 'Lulu'…do you know where my friend Marcie is?" the tomboy desperately asked the baby.

"Bbbllll…Sir" exclaimed 'Lulu', alarming Patty a little.

"Lucille, I think I've gone mad but did that baby just call me Sir?" the freckled girl confessed to the fussbudget.

"No one's gone mad…I heard it too" added Charlie Brown as Lucy nodded her head in agreement.

"Probably nothing to worry about, Patricia" Lucy suggested. "She probably heard it from somewhere" she added.

"But…where?" asked the tomboy and round headed kid.

" _Sounds like a mystery for the world Famous Detective"_ replied Snoopy.

"Wait! Where's Woodstock?" questioned the fussbudget.

"I put him in Sally's doll bed" Charlie Brown explained.

"Sir" 'Lulu' smiled to Patty, who sighed.

"Listen, I **ALREADY** have one kid calling me 'Sir', I don't need you to start either" Peppermint Patty sighed to herself.


	3. Baby's A Handful

Charlie Brown sighed as he, Lucy and Peppermint Patty walked over to the park and sat next to the fountain. "Girls, I'm worried" he confessed.

"Same, Chuck…thinking about Marcie and knowing she could be lost just makes my heart sink" responded the tomboy in despair.

Lucy could only watch a group of kids playing soccer on the grassy field next to them. "Charlie Brown, I hate to admit it, but I'm just as worried as you and Patricia" she agreed.

Meanwhile, Sally gave a long sigh to Rerun as she turned over an empty box of crayons. "Aughh! Why does this always happen to me?" she groaned.

"Because you're Charlie Brown's sister?" suggested the five-year-old.

"Rerun, that's a cheap reason for this to be happening!" spat out the blonde.

"It's MY cheap reason" smirked the boy in the overalls.

Sally could only sigh again. "Lulu, where are you?" she asked without an answer. "Lulu?" still no answer. "Lulu, responded back, please" she demanded.

Rerun walked off to see the hallway wall scribbled on in crayon. "Sally, you've got to see this" he explained as the blonde girl's hazel eyes shrank at the sight of the wall's makeover.

"Who did this?" she asked as he shrugged. Their eyes then focused on 'Lulu', scribbling on the corner of the wall in a red crayon.

"I think we found our culprit; Lulu" answered Rerun, his arms on his hips as 'Lulu' blushed in shame.

" _Sorry, Sally"_ she thought as Sally picked her up in annoyance. The annoyed look went away though, after seeing what 'Lulu' drew on the walls.

"Is that me?" asked Rerun. "And my brother and sister! And Charles!" he exclaimed.

'Lulu' nodded her head in agreement, as the five year old smiled. "Impressive, Lulu" Sally praised, placing the black haired baby on a kitchen chair and headed towards the fruit bowl.

Rerun smiled and walked over to 'Lulu', covering his eyes. "Where's Uncle Rerun?" he asked. "Peekaboo!" I see you, Lulu!" 'Lulu' was uninterested and sighed. "Now where's Uncle Rerun?"

" _Covering his eyes with his hands like an idiot"_ thought Snoopy, walking into the kitchen with his dog dish in his paws.

'Lulu' sighed, looking over at the white dog in curiosity. After all, how many white dogs walked in kitchens with dog dishes while a baby girl watched?

"Hey Snoopy" Sally smiled, mashing up the banana with a potato masher into a bowl.

" _I'm starved"_ the beagle explained via thought bubble as 'Lulu' giggled, gnawing on the table edge. _"So's Lulu"_

"Got any baby food?" asked Rerun, trying to get the baby's attention with a toy rattle.

"I'm **MAKING** some" Sally replied, finishing the mashing of the banana. "And it's ready" she announced, handing the five-year-old the bowl of mashed bananas.

"Open wide, Lu" Rerun explained, trying to spoon-feed the black haired baby. "Come on Lulu. Here comes the airplane! Whoosh!" Still nothing. "The train is coming! Choo! Choo! All aboard!" Still no reaction. "The car is coming to the toll bridge…HONK! HONK!"

'Lulu' sighed, still gnawing on the table. "Let me do this!" Sally suggested, poking the spoon at the girl's cheek, catching her attention. "Here comes the boat, Lulu…all aboard!" Sally explained as 'Lulu' grabbed Sally's hand and shoved the spoonful of bananas in her mouth.

"Wow, Sally! That's incredible!" Rerun realized. "She might be able to feed herself if you let her" he explained.

"Nah, she seems quite young, Rerun…there's no way someone her age can feed herself unless she's three…which is unlikely, she looks about a year old" the blonde girl replied, continuing to feed 'Lulu'.

"We're back!" Charlie Brown announced, walking through the front door, followed by Peppermint Patty, then Lucy.

"Well, Big Brother?" asked Sally as 'Lulu' dug into the bowl of mashed bananas and started feeding herself.

" _Screw this!"_ the black haired baby thought happily, sucking on the bananas on her chubby fingers contently.

"We still can't find Marcie…well, we thought we did but it was just a girl named Clara" Lucy told the six-year-old.

"Oh well, that's life" Sally replied, groaning.

"Sally, I can't find my best friend anywhere!" shouted Peppermint Patty in despair, nearly crying.

"Sir?" 'Lulu' asked, cocking her head in confusion as the tomboy began crying.

"There she goes again" Charlie Brown told the fussbudget.

"Why **IS** she calling Patty 'Sir' anyways, Big Brother?" Sally asked, very confused at the baby's behavior.

"Maybe she's trying to say surprise" Lucy suggested anxiously, getting a cold stare from the round-headed-kid.

"Sorry Lucy, but it doesn't sound very likely" Charlie responded.

"Well that's what I'm believing, Charles Brown!" the black haired girl replied to the blockhead.

"Cha-Charles?" 'Lulu' asked. "Charles! Sir!" she called out, smiling.

"Charlie Brown, she called you Charles" Rerun announced.

"Because Lucy called him that first" reminded Sally Brown.

"So?" asked the five-year-old?


	4. Whoa!

"Okay Lulu, let's practice something" Lucy suggested a few minutes later, handing 'Lulu' a ball of paper to play with.

"This should be cool" Peppermint Patty whispered to Charlie Brown as he nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Lulu…say Lucy" the black haired fussbudget began.

"L-l-l-lu-lu-lu" all the baby could do was shrug and call out the best word in the dictionary: **"SIR!"**

"Not Sir, Lulu; Lucy" scolded Lucy.

"Sir?"

"Lucy"

"Charles?"

"Loo Cie"

"Charles?"

"Loo Cie!"

"Sir!"

"It's Lucy! Can't you pronounce Lucy? It's the easest word in the dictionary!" the fussbudget shouted.

"Dictionary" 'Lulu' 'replied', causing Lucy to smile. All Charlie Brown could do was glare at Peppermint Patty, imitating 'Lulu's' voice.

"Okay then…say Patty, that's the name of the girl in the sandals" Lucy attempted.

"Sir!" 'Lulu' cheered, clapping.

"Okay then, not Lucy and not Patty…can you say Charlie?"

"Charles!"

Lucy smiled. "So you can say Charlie Brown's name…now try Schroeder's name"

"Sh-sh-sh-row" 'Lulu' began nervously.

"Everyone quiet" Charlie Brown advised.

"Rower!" the baby cheered.

"Close enough" muttered the freckled girl.

"How about Linus' name?" the blockhead asked.

"Line-ness!" 'Lulu' squealed.

"Okay then…Franklin?"

"Frank-in!"

"Not Frank-in, his name's Franklin"

"Frank-in!"

"*groans* Well then…how about Sally?"

"Sally!"

"Rerun?"

"Ree-Ree!"

"How about Marcie?"

'Lulu' said nothing but looked over at Peppermint Patty, clinging onto her leg. "Sir?" she asked.

"So precious" Rerun complimented. "Hey Lulu, who'm I?" he asked.

"Ree-Ree" she cooed, still having a firm grasp on Patty's right leg.

"And me?" Lucy asked.

Patty sighed, picking up 'Lulu'. "Lucille, we don't want to waste all her words on the first day now, do we?" she questioned.

"Sir…" the raven haired baby cooed, yawning a little in Peppermint Patty's loving grasp.

"She's falling asleep" realized Sally, going all googlyeyed.

"Yes, Sally…shh" Lucy replied firmly, shushing the blonde girl.

"Sorry, Lucy…I just think it's so cute" the girl in the baby pink dress blushed.

Charlie Brown smiled as Patty rocked the baby girl in her arms. "Patty, you sure have a motherly nature to you" he complimented.

"All girls have it, Chuck" the tomboy responded, 'Lulu's' light blue eyes began closing as she was in Patty's grasp. "Even Lulu here has that motherly nature in her"

"Where'd you learn how to deal with babies, Patricia?" asked Lucy.

"I babysat a baby girl once…about Lulu's age but super annoying, however she was tolerable enough to keep me sane" the tomboy replied, cradling the baby in her arms.

"Ouch…that must've been problematic" Charlie admited.

"It was, Chuck" Patty answered, putting 'Lulu' on the couch.

"Shouldn't we put her somewhere safer…say like a crib?" Lucy questioned.

"Can't find one, Lucille" the freckled girl responded.

"Then **FIND** one" suggested the bossy girl.

"Sorry, Lucille" Peppermint Patty sighed. "But with Lulu here, my hands are full"

Snoopy smiled, pushing an empty pram into the room. _"Why're we sitting around here?"_ he thought, placing 'Lulu' in said pram, pushing it outside.

"Should we follow him, Chuck?" the tomboy asked.

"Yes we should" Rerun replied.

"Agreed" added Charlie Brown as they followed Snoopy pushing the pram.

'Lulu's' blue eyes opened a little as a butterfly caught her attention. She cooed, reaching her chubby hands towards the wonderful creature. "Butterfly, Lulu…say butterfly" Patty smiled.

"Bu-fly!" the raven haired baby girl cooed as the butterfly landed on her nose. "Bu-fly"

Charlie Brown sighed as they walked towards the fountain. "Hold up" he announced, picking up a pair of glasses at the ground, next to the fountain. "Look at these" he told the kids.

"Charlie Brown, those are just glasses, give me those" commanded Lucy as she looked over at 'Lulu', who reached over to the glasses in the fussbudget's hand.

"Just let her look, Lucille" suggested Peppermint Patty.

"Fine" Lucy groaned, handing 'Lulu' the glasses as she put them on her face. "Charlie Brown, you got to see this" she advised, pointing to the baby girl.

"What is it, Lucy?" he asked, noticing that 'Lulu's' blue eyes were now hidden by the lenses. That wasn't the only thing that alarmed him. Her raven hair trimmed to shoulder length also caught his attention.

"This is amazing" Patty stated, pointing to the baby girl wearing the glasses. "She looks kinda like Marcie" she added.

"I know" Charlie Brown agreed as Snoopy's ears shot up. "Makes her look even cuter" he added.

" _Gimme those things!"_ demanded Snoopy, removing the glasses from 'Lulu' as she watched in awe.

"Oh" she asked.

Placing the glasses back on her face, Charlie Brown noticed something new. "I don't believe it!" he shrieked.

"Don't believe what, Chuck?" asked Peppermint Patty.

"I don't believe it! With those glasses on, she **LOOKS** like Marcie!" he exclaimed.

"Probably coincidental" suggested Lucy.

(A/N: Please like and comment)


	5. Where'd She Learn It From, Charlie Brown

"Charlie Brown, things just got weird, didn't they?" asked Rerun worriedly.

"No…I'm sure it's just coincidence like Lucy said" denied the blockhead as Snoopy continued pushing the pram. 'Lulu' sighed as she fidgeted with the seatbelt.

"Well whatever it is, Chuck, I know there's no sight of Marcie…just these glasses" Peppermint Patty argued.

"Sir!" the raven haired baby called out happily.

"Don't call me that!" spat out the freckled girl.

"Patty, she probably learnt it from somewhere…I'll get to the bottom of it though" announced Charlie Brown as they continued walking down the path.

'Lulu' yawned as she soon gave out and nodded off. Charlie smiled as he told Snoopy to stop pushing the baby in the pram. _"Aww man…seriously?"_ growled the beagle as the kids sat on the curb.

"Chuck, now how do we find Marcie?" asked the freckled tomboy.

"Beats me, Peppermint Patty" confessed Charlie Brown.

"No idea!" exclaimed Rerun.

"No ideas here either" added Sally.

"Sorry, Patricia but all we have to go by is the pair of glasses we found" admitted Lucy.

Patty's green eyes shot up. "Why DID Lulu call ME Sir?" she asked the kids.

"Maybe she's trying to say surprise," Lucy repeated herself.

"Then why did she call me 'Ree-Ree', Sally 'Sally' and Charlie Brown 'Charles'?" asked the youngest Van Pelt.

"Beats me" Charlie Brown confessed.

"I have no idea…" realized Peppermint Patty.

"That's weird on so many levels" admitted Sally Brown.

"Probably nothing to be concerned about" suggested Lucy Van Pelt.

"We better get going" replied Rerun, grabbing onto the stroller handles and began pushing it as 'Lulu' kept sleeping. "Why do babies sleep so much?" he asked.

"They just do" his big sister answered.

"Yeah, Rerun" added Peppermint Patty.

"Should I sing her a song even if she's asleep?" he questioned.

"If you want to" suggested Sally, walking next to Rerun.

Rerun gave a small smile as he cleared his throat and began singing.

 _Hush, little baby, don't say a word._

 _Rerun's going to buy you a mocking bird._

 _And if that mocking bird don't sing,_

 _Rerun's going to buy you a diamond ring._

 _And if that diamond ring is brass,_

 _Rerun's going to buy you a looking glass._

 _And if that looking glass gets broke,_

 _Rerun's going to buy you a billy goat._

 _And if that billy goat don't pull,_

 _Rerun's going to you a cart and bull._

 _And if that cart and bull turn over,_

 _Papa's going to buy a dog called Rover._

 _And if that dog called Rover don't bark,_

 _Rerun's going to buy you a horse and cart._

 _And if that horse and cart turn round,_

 _You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._

Charlie Brown smiled as the five-year-old sang. "Lucy, I'm glad Rerun feels like he has more responsibilities, but may I remind you that we **STILL** can't find Marcie?" he asked the bossy fussbudget.

"I know, Charlie Brown" snapped back Lucy quietly as to not wake the baby.

Sally smiled as she watched 'Lulu' sleep. "What do babies dream about?" she wondered.

"Probably of baby things" replied Rerun.

"Well whatever it is, I'm gonna find out" the blonde girl responded.

"At least I'm not the youngest of us anymore: Lulu is" the five-year-old reminded his sister and her friends.

"Yes she is" Charlie Brown agreed.

'Lulu' let out a small yawn, rubbing her blue eyes sleepily. "Shh, go to sleep" shushed Rerun, pushing the stroller and praying it would lull her back to sleep.

"Ree-Ree?" she asked wearily.

"Yes?" he replied.

The black haired baby sighed, watching the world roll by from the stroller as Patty smiled at her. "Lulu, you're cute" the tomboy praised.

"Sir" the raven colored haired girl giggled.

"Not Sir; Patty" replied Peppermint Patty.

"Sir!"

"Chuck, tell her my name is Patty and not Sir…she's sounding like Marcie too…" groaned the tomboy.

"She's just a baby" was his answer. "She doesn't know any better"

"Peppermint Patty has a point, Charlie Brown" realized Lucy. "Where **DID** Lulu learn **HOW** to say Sir from?" she asked as Sally, Rerun, Charlie Brown and Patty shrugged. They were just as stumped as Lucy.

"M-M-M" began 'Lulu'.

"She's trying to talk again!" realized the boy in the kindergarten class.

(A/N: And we're left on a cliffhanger, folks)


	6. Two More Babies

Upon reaching home, Sally got 'Lulu' out of the stroller and carried her in the house. "M-m-m-ma" the baby girl began.

"She's gonna say something" announced the blonde six-year-old happily.

"Really?" Peppermint Patty asked as she, Lucy, Rerun and Charlie Brown crowed around the raven haired baby girl.

"M-m-ma" 'Lulu' continued.

"Go on, say something" praised Lucy.

"Don't pressure her, Lucy" scolded Charlie Brown.

Rerun smiled, walking closer to 'Lulu'. "Go on…say whatever you have to say" he insisted.

"Yeah, go on" added the tomboy.

"Sir!" the baby cooed.

"Aside from 'Sir'! Where'd you even learn that word from?" the freckled girl asked.

"M-M-Mar" 'Lulu' continued as Charlie Brown signaled at the kids to keep quiet, despite their excitement to hear whatever she was gonna say.

"Go on, say it" Peppermint Patty praised.

"Sir!" the baby giggled.

"Lulu, my name is Patricia! Pat-ri-sh-a!"

"Sir!"

"I give up with Lulu, Chuck…she won't stop calling me Sir"

"Sir?"

"See what I mean, Chuck? She's sounding like Marcie"

"M-Marcie?" 'Lulu' asked in curiosity.

"Y-you spoke!" Rerun realized. "Now say Lucy" he insisted.

'Lulu' said nothing.

"Come on, Lulu, say something" Charlie Brown complimented.

"Sir"

"Anything but Sir" groaned the tomboy.

"Marcie?" the little girl questioned, crawling next to Peppermint Patty.

"Yes…that's my best friend's name: Marcie" replied Peppermint Patty.

"Marcie!" 'Lulu' anxiously squealed.

"Peppermint Patty, something's wrong with Lulu" Sally noticed.

"Like what, Sally?" her big brother asked, picking up the baby.

"She just seems anxious" the blonde responded.

Lucy sighed. "Well I know I'm going to check in on my dumb brother…he and Schroeder are skateboarding in the park…maybe they've seen Marcie" she explained.

"Marcie!" 'Lulu' screamed, waving her hands in the air and kicking in Charlie's grasp.

"Lulu, is something wrong?" Lucy asked.

"I have no clue" Rerun whispered.

"Let's go get Linus" the fussbudget suggested.

Charlie Brown sighed as he handed Peppermint Patty 'Lulu'. "Watch the baby until we're back" he instructed.

Upon reaching the park, Charlie Brown, Lucy and Rerun noticed two baby boys in the fountain. One with brown hair and one with blonde hair. They both had blue eyes. "Woocy!" the latter squealed.

"Schroeder?" Charlie Brown asked. "What happened?"

"Winus an' I pway on skatey-boards when we twip and go SPLASH in wa-wa…turn small, Woocy" the blonde baby boy announced.

"Bank-et" the brown haired boy sighed, reaching for the blanket on the ground.

"Have you two seen Marcie?" Rerun asked, picking up the blanket and handing it to the younger of the babies.

"No see Marcie, sowwy" the blonde baby sighed.

Charlie Brown sighed as he picked up both baby boys. "We've got to show this to Sally and Peppermint Patty" he explained.

"Peppawmin!" cooed the boy resembling Linus.

"Yes, Peppermint Patty and Sally" Lucy smiled.

"No Sweet Ba' boo!" he fussed.

"Wait! That's Linus and Schroeder" Rerun realized.

"We discovered that a few minutes ago" his sister replied.

"Woocy, I scared" the blonde boy whimpered.

Reaching back home, Lucy was greeted to the worst sight ever. "Who destroyed the bookshelf?" she raged.

'Lulu' smiled at the bossy girl. "Charles! Ree-Ree!" she called out upon noticing the two. "Rower? Line-ness?" 'Lulu' asked.

"Yes…it me, Schroeder" the blonde baby squirmed.

"Schroeder and Linus, meet Lulu; Lulu, meet Schroeder and Linus" Rerun introduced.

"Wu-Wu?" Linus questioned, crawling towards the baby girl.

"Funny name, Woocy" Schroeder giggled.

"Then what **IS** her name?" Sally asked from the kitchen. "And who's talking?"

"Sal, don't be alarmed but your Sweet Babboo is in diapers" Peppermint Patty warned.

" **HE'S WHAT?!"** she shrieked.

"I no Sweet Ba' boo!" the brown haired baby holding the blanket cried.

Sally ran towards Linus, noticing that Peppermint Patty was right. "Linus!" she exclaimed, hugging him.

'Lulu' stared at Schroeder curiously. "Well, what 'append to you?" he asked.

'Lulu' could only say one thing: "Marcie"


	7. 5 Kids and 3 Babies

"Okay, let's get this straight: my Sweet Babboo is a baby" Sally realized.

"Afraid so, Sally" Charlie Brown sighed, picking up 'Lulu' as she grabbed his nose.

"Charles, Marcie" she giggled.

"Marcie?" he asked in confusion.

"Charles" 'Lulu' replied with a smile.

Schroeder crawled towards Lucy. "Upies?" he asked.

"I can't believe it" Lucy sighed as she placed her blonde boyfriend in her arms. He somehow fit in her arms like a newborn puppy. Linus however could only giggle and gnaw on the table legs as Rerun giggled.

" **I'M** the older brother now!" the five-year-old squealed happily.

" _Poor boy, he flipped"_ Snoopy sighed to himself as Woodstock (who is still a baby bird btw) chirped in agreement.

The round headed kid giggled as he held 'Lulu' in his arms. She smiled as she squeezed his cheeks together. "Charles" she cooed.

"I think Linus is teething" Sally realized, noticing the bite marks on the table legs.

Lucy giggled as she swayed the blonde boy in her arms. "Tired, Woocy" he yawned, rubbing his blue eyes sleepily.

"Charlie Brown, he's falling asleep" the fussbudget hushed, cradling him.

"Nice, Lucy" Rerun praised as Linus crawled towards his big sister.

'Lulu' looked over at the kids before sighing. _"Why can't they understand who I am?"_ she asked, shrugging.

Charlie Brown smiled and placed her on the ground. "Wanna play a game, Lulu?" he asked.

"Charles!" she squealed.

"Okay then…when I point to a kid, call out their name" he explained.

"Charles!" the baby girl pointed out.

He began by pointing to himself.

"Charles! Charles! Charles! Charles!" she giggled.

Charlie Brown smiled and then pointed to Lucy and a sleeping Schroeder.

"Rower!" she responded.

"Now say Lucy" he insisted.

"Woocy!" 'Lulu' giggled, clapping her hands happily.

The round headed kid chuckled as he pointed to Sally, Rerun and Linus.

"Sally, Ree-Ree, Line-ness!"

"Perfect" he praised, pointing to Peppermint Patty.

"Sir!" she giggled.

"Chuck! Tell Lulu my name is Peppermint Patty, please…" the tomboy groaned.

"Sir" 'Lulu' pointed out.

"Let's try again…who's that?" Charlie Brown asked, pointing to the freckled tomboy again.

"Sir" the baby girl repeated.

"Where'd she learn how to say 'Sir'?" Patty growled.

"Maybe Marcie taught her" Rerun suggested.

"Marcie?" 'Lulu' asked, perking up in curiosity.

"Yes…Marcie…that's Peppermint Patty's best friend" the five-year-old, replied.

"Marcie" 'Lulu' giggled.

"Either she thinks it's a really funny name or she knows something we don't" Lucy concluded.

"Is something wrong, Lulu?" Peppermint Patty questioned.

"Sir!" the baby girl responded, pointing to herself.

"Lulu, I can't understand a word you're saying…please tell me" the tomboy bargained.

"Sir! Marcie!" 'Lulu' fused, still pointing to herself.

"What does **THAT** mean?" Sally asked.

"Lulu, tell us what's wrong" Charlie Brown demanded.

'Lulu' sighed and crawled towards a book. "You want to hear a story?" Rerun asked as she nodded. "Fine" he sighed, opening the book.

"What book is it?" Lucy questioned.

Rerun shrugged. "I honestly don't know" he admitted.

"How?" Lucy and Sally asked.

"She won't let me see the book" the five-year-old replied.

"Lulu, can I see the book please?" Peppermint Patty asked.

"Sir!" the baby girl giggled.

"Please, Lulu?" the tomboy asked.

"Sir!" 'Lulu' repeated.

"Okay then…do you know your name, Lulu?" Charlie asked as the kids looked in awe. 'Lulu' nodded her head in agreement.

"L-l-l-l" she began as Lucy's eyes widened.

"She's saying it, she's saying it" Lucy announced.

"This is something I'll treasure forever" Sally sniffled happily.

"Lu-l-l-l-l-M" the kids' eyes immediately shrank.

"Lulu, why aren't you saying your name?" Patty raged.

"Marcie" the baby responded.

"Now say Lulu" the bossy girl demanded.

"Lucy, I think Lulu's being serious…what do you know that we don't?" he asked.

"Marcie!" 'Lulu' cried out.

"Sounds important" Rerun realized.

"10/1, it is" the tomboy added as the baby crawled towards her.

"Sir…Marcie" 'Lulu' whimpered.

"Wait a minute…" Charlie Brown realized. "If I was with Lucy and Marcie earlier today; then it was me, Lucy and Lulu…then where's Marcie?" he asked. He didn't have to ask his question for too long though.

"Marcie!" 'Lulu' cried out again, catching Peppermint Patty's attention.

"Marcie…is…" the tomboy began. "What's your name, little girl?" she asked.

"It's Lulu, Patricia" Lucy fussed.

"Marcie" the baby girl argued; this time, Patty knew exactly what to say.

"Chuck…we've got a problem" the freckled girl announced.

"I'll say…Dad's coming home any minute now" Sally agreed. "And we need to find Lulu a home" she added.

"Sally, we never had a 'Lulu' with us" the freckled tomboy denied.

"What?" asked a very dazed Sally Brown.

(A/N: Please comment on the chapters. I can't stress that enough)


	8. The More They Know

"Okay, so Sally's Sweet Babboo, Lucy's crush and my best friend have been turned into babies…how does that even happen?" Patty realized, holding the baby girl in her arms.

"Well…last we saw Marcie… _earlier today_ , she went after the ball we dropped in the fountain" Charlie Brown responded.

"And when Schroeder and Linus were playing on their skateboards, they fell into the fountain" Rerun added.

"Just coincidence, Rerun" Lucy explained in denial. "Lulu is just a missing girl" she explained.

"If that's the case-" Sally began.

"Linus and Schroeder are recognizable! Besides, we found a blanket by the fountain" the fussbudget continued. "When we found Lulu, we didn't find anything of importance"

"Wrong! We found a pair of glasses" Peppermint Patty corrected.

"Big deal, Patricia! Someone could've dropped them" Lucy argued.

Linus sighed. _"I wanna shove Lucy in that fountain"_ he thought to himself.

"It's not a big deal, Lucille! Lulu wanted to wear the glasses" the tomboy continued, holding the baby girl in her arms.

"So? Babies grab stuff a lot" Lucy denied.

"And she calls me Sir" Patty responded. "How many kids call me Sir?" she asked.

"Marcie and Lulu" the bossy girl wittily replied.

"No…" Rerun sighed as he picked up Linus. "Just one: Marcie"

"So?" Lucy scoffed.

"You're in denial, Lucy" Charlie Brown announced.

"It's just…Lulu is so tiny and fragile…heavens knows what might happen to her if she's taken away from me" she continued.

"Lucille, her name ISN'T Lulu for crying out loud" groaned the freckled girl.

"Then who is that and what's her name?" the bossy brat questioned.

"Aughhhhh!" Charlie screamed.

"Woocy?" a sleepy Schroeder questioned. "What going on?"

"Shh" Lucy reassured. "I'm here" she explained as his hand reached over for the baby girl's.

"Rower" the black haired girl whimpered.

"I know it you" he comforted. "Winus an' I go through sane thing too"

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah really" he replied.

A few minutes later, Charlie Brown thought he took notice of his dad coming home. "Hide the babies" he instructed.

"I'll hide Schroeder" Lucy responded.

"I'll hide Linus" Sally added.

"And I'll hide Marcie" the tomboy continued. "If I could find her" she added.

"Great job, Patricia" the fussbudget sarcastically praised.

"Just hide the boys" exclaimed the blockhead.

Upon hiding both Linus and Schroeder in Charlie's room, Sally looked around for 'Lulu'. "Lulu?" she called out. "Lulu?" she groaned. "Marcie?" a trembling toddler girl crawled towards the blonde girl. "There you are"

"Sally" the baby girl giggled as the door opened. Busted. They were relieved to see a curly haired girl at the door instead of a middle-aged man.

"Hey Sally, say…is Charlie Brown home?" Frieda asked.

"Yes…my big brother is home" Sally replied, holding 'Lulu' in her arms.

"Charles!" said baby called out.

"Well…we need to talk" the curly haired girl explained.

"And you're telling ME that?" Sally asked.

"It concerns something important, Sally" Frieda responded as Charlie Brown raced towards the door.

"Hi Frieda" he smiled. "What brings you over here at this time?" he asked.

"It's a matter of urgency…do you have any idea what is going-Aww…what a cute widdwe baby" the curly haired girl began before getting distracted by the baby in the six-year-old's arms.

"Thanks" Sally beamed.

"What's her name?" Frieda asked.

"Her name? It's Marcie…" Charlie Brown admitted, knowing he couldn't fool anyone except himself.

"That's a coincidental name" the orange haired girl remarked. "She sure looks cute…may I hold her?" she asked.

"Sure" Sally smiled, placing the baby in Frieda's arms.

"What was that for?" he confronted.

"She wanted to hold her" the blonde girl argued.

"Who's a cute little girl? You are! Yes you are!" Frieda praised as the baby pulled at the locks of orange hair. "Strong too I may add"

"Yes…she sure is" Charlie Brown sighed.

"Wouldn't it be hilarious if this Marcie is our Marcie, Charlie Brown?" the curly haired girl questioned, chuckling to herself. "I mean…the similarities are so coincidental" she continued.

"Too coincidental" he sighed.

"Charlie Brown, is something wrong?"

"No, Frieda…"

"Charlie Brown, you can tell us anything"

Lucy sighed and grabbed Charlie by the arm. "Come on, blockhead" she confronted.

"Charles!" 'Lulu' cried out in alarm.

"I'm shocked too" Frieda told the baby. "But I always get over it" she added.

"Marcie…" the baby sighed.

"You know your name? How precious" Frieda praised.

"Good grief…" Charlie Brown sighed as Lucy returned to scoop up the black haired baby. "Sorry but we don't need you two to get too attached" he explained.

"Bye bye" Frieda called out to the baby as she waved back.

"Don't you know how to react in these situations?" Lucy scolded. "Linus? Schroeder? Where are you two?" she asked.

"Lucy…they're adorable" Frieda smiled as she found herself being hugged by a blonde and brunette baby. "They kinda look like Schroeder and Linus"

"Because they're not real babies" Peppermint Patty explained. "Those ARE Schroeder and Linus!" she ranted.

"Sir?" 'Lulu' asked.

"What?" the tomboy answered.

"How do we get them back to being their old ages again?" Rerun questioned, speaking for the baby girl.

"Good question" replied a bewildered Charlie Brown.

(A/N: Comment on this story please!)


	9. Making Progress

"Alright guys, we can't waste anymore time!" announced a very anxious Charlie Brown as he scooped up Schroeder.

"Oooh" the blonde baby giggled before turning towards Lucy. "Woocy" he called out.

Frieda giggled as she looked over at 'Lulu' crawl around. "Here, baby girl" the curly haired girl called. "Come here"

"Fee-da!" the baby giggled, crawling away from the girl with the curls. "Fee-da no catch"

"What does that mean?" Charlie Brown questioned.

"Must be baby talk" Patty suggested. "I'm gonna getcha, Marcie!"

"No! No catch, Sir!" the baby replied, attempting to crawl faster to escape Patty.

"Got you, Marcie!" Patty announced upon scooping the brunette up.

"Sir!"

"What's wrong?"

"Snuggles"

"You want to snuggle? Sure thing" Patty smiled as she cuddled the baby. "Feeling better, Marcie?" she asked.

"Mmm…Sir…" 'Lulu' responded sleepily.

"Come on, blockheads, let's get these babies to bed" Lucy announced.

"Okay, Lucille" Charlie Brown replied.

Frieda gave a smile as she walked with the kids to an empty nursery where the babies were going to sleep for the night.

"Come on you, into bed" the blockhead smiled.

"No! Not tired!" the blonde baby fussed as the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Patty announced, racing for the phone while holding 'Lulu'. "Hello, this is Patricia Reichardt, who is this?" the voice on the other end sounded distraught. "Oh…well, Linus has decided to spend the night at Charlie Brown's house" she lied. "Goodnight, Mr. Van Pelt"

Lucy sighed, overhearing what Patty said. "So…people are noticing?" she questioned.

"You can say so, Lucille" the tomboy sighed as 'Lulu' picked up the phone from the hook.

"Phone…" she realized in awe. "So…Sir"

"Yeah, the phone is amazing, Marcie…" Peppermint Patty smiled.

"Better put that back on the hook" the fussbudget suggested. "Lulu, what if someone calls us?"

"And when will Lucy learn Lulu's name?" Frieda asked Charlie Brown.

"When she looks everywhere for Lulu yet can't find her…whenever that is" Charlie Brown answered.

"Hello, Dad…listen, something happened with Chuck and Marcie…I'm at his house right now and I may not be back until late morning" Patty advised her dad on the phone. "Uh…it's not too concerning…just…oh, Snoopy hurt his paw and needs some help" she lied.

"Sir!" the baby cooed happily. Uh oh.

"Oh…that's just a friend's sister that Chuck is babysitting…you know how he needs help with tots" the tomboy covered up. Lucy smiled as she looked at 'Lulu'.

"Sir…tired" 'Lulu' yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Tired, come on…bedtime" the freckled girl smiled, hanging up the phone. "Hey Lucille"

"Hey Patricia…hey Lulu" Lucy greeted.

"We were just gonna call it a night, Lucille"

"Okay, goodnight, Patricia; goodnight, Lulu"

"Goodnight, Lucille"

"Nighty night, Woocy" 'Lulu' smiled, trying to keep awake.

"I just can't believe my boyfriend and my dumb brother turned themselves into a baby…Lulu's cute though" the fussbudget told herself.

Frieda smiled as Patty placed the baby girl in the crib. "Patty, you'll be an excellent mother" the curly haired girl praised.

"Sir! Mama!" 'Lulu' giggled.

"Awww…she thinks you're her mom" Frieda thought.

"No, she knows I'll be an excellent mother too" Patty denied.

"She does?" the curly haired girl questioned.

"Trust me, Frieda, Marcie has always given me her honest opinion" the tomboy smiled.

"Goodnight, babies…sweet dreams" Charlie Brown shushed, turning off the light.

"Nighty night" one of the babies smiled.

Sally creeked the door a little as she smiled. "Big Brother, you're gonna be someone's father and when you are, they better not be as big of failures as you" she admitted.

"Good grief" the blockhead sighed.

The Next Morning

"Charlie Brown!" Frieda shouted, nudging the failure face awake.

"What is it?" he asked, yawning a little.

"It's the babies!" she exclaimed.

"What about them?" Sally questioned.

"They're grown up!" Frieda responded.

"Missing?" Charlie Brown yelped.

"Yeah! They're-" the curly haired girl was cut off by the sound of toddlers giggling and Patty humming.

"So, who wants oatmeal?" Patty asked, looking like she hadn't slept a wink all night. Then again, she was worried of her friends dying from SIDS in their sleep.

"We do!" Schroeder giggled. He had fluffier hair and a red sleeper on.

"Okay, kiddo…so, how'd you two sleep?" she continued.

"Real good" Linus agreed happily, he was in a t-shirt with a rocket and a Pull-Up yet he still carried his blanket with him.

"If you say so" Patty giggled, handing the little boy a bowl. "Now put that on the table" she instructed.

"Okay!" he laughed, exposing his teeth. He was missing a front tooth and a few teeth on the bottom.

"Now where's Marcie?" the tomboy questioned.

"I don't know" Schroeder admitted.

"I'll ask Lucille, she seemed to grow fond to her"

"Girls are icky"

"Yeah, they're gross!" Linus agreed.

"Not all of them" the freckled girl denied.

"What's going on?" Charlie Brown asked.

"These two grew up a little during the night" Patty chuckled.

"They grow up so fast" Frieda shed some tears.

"GET DOWN FROM THE BOOKSHELF, LULU! I'LL CATCH YOU!" Lucy shrieked in fear.

"What's going on, Lucy?" Sally noticed.

"Lulu is trying to reach a book" the fussbudget admitted, pointing to a messy tower of knick-knacks and a toddler on the top of it.

"Can't reach it…" 'Lulu' sighed. She was in a yellow sleeper and wore a pink bib around her neck.

"Then ask for help" the blonde girl chuckled, lifting her up.

"Thanks, Sally" the younger girl smiled.

"No problem"

"It isn't?" Lucy asked.

"It's okay, Lucy, I like helping people" Sally explained as 'Lulu's' hands grasped onto a book.

"Can we read this one?" 'Lulu' questioned.

"Sure thing" the blonde girl smiled. "After breakfast…I'm starving" she giggled.

"Same!" the black haired toddler agreed.

Patty smiled as she saw 'Lulu' and Sally walk into the kitchen. "Hey Marcie, hey Sal" she called out.

"Hi Sir" the girl giggled. "Is it breakfast time yet?" she asked before bumping into the table. "Ow!"

"Are you okay?" Frieda asked.

"I'm fine, Fee-da" 'Lulu' winced in pain, rubbing the bump on her forehead. "Where're my glasses?" she realized.

"Your glasses? Lucille has them" the tomboy admitted.

"She does?"

"She sure does, Dearie" Frieda replied, beeping the toddler on the nose. "Now where on Earth did Lucy put them?" she asked.

"Beats me, how old are you?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Two" Linus answered.

"Oh…you two are adorable two-year-olds" he smiled.

"They can't be two forever, Chuck" Patty sighed.

"You're right, Peppermint Patty" Sally agreed.

"They grow up so fast" Charlie praised, kissing 'Lulu' on the cheek.

"Charles that tickles" she giggled.

"It does, Marcie?" he asked.

"Yeah" she smiled back.

"Well…we're making more progress, people" Charlie Brown added.

"Lulu?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy!" 'Lulu' called out.

"You sure are a cutie" Lucy praised, handing her the glasses. "Here, Charlie Brown has a dumb theory" she rambled.

"Thanks! Wow! I can see everything better now!" the black haired toddler exclaimed. "Charles! I can see you again!"

"I see…get it?" he asked.

"Yeah, Charles…Ha! Ha! Ha!" she replied.

"If it looks like a duck, walks like a duck, talks like a duck and laughs like a duck; it's a duck" the tomboy explained.

"But Marcie's a girl" Frieda notified.

"It's an expression!" 'Lulu' called out.

"You're quite smart" Frieda praised. "And you're cute too"

"I am? Thanks…do you like me, Charles?"

"Do I what?" Charlie Brown yelped.

"Like me! Do you like me?!" the toddler fussed a little.


End file.
